bse_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Hollow (Race)
Description Hollow ((虚 (ホロウ), Horō) are a race of creatures which are born from Human Souls who, for various reasons, do not cross over to Soul Society after their death and stay in the Human World for too long. They are corrupt spirits with supernatural powers which devour the souls of both living and deceased Humans. Hollows settle in Hueco Mundo, but can cross over to the Human World and Soul Society. Hollows are the opposite of Humans. Having become a nation in the New World Alliance, Hollows claim the "El Barranco", formally Mitsumiya, territory of Karakura Town. In the past 200 years, there have been minor studies that show a significant increase in Hollow aggression and ferocit New Character Template Basic Application: Name: Age: Personality: (5 sentences) Description of Character: (5 sentences) Biography(20 Sentences): Race: Hollow Class: (Agile, Brute, Tank, Genius, Eagle-Eye, Prodigy) Sub-Class: (Agile, Brute, Tank, Genius, Eagle-Eye, Prodigy) Power Path: (Balanced, Reiryoku, Strength) Adjuchas Evolution: Release Ability (passive), Techniques (3) Zanpakutō Name: Resurrección: Release Ability (passive), Techniques (10) Segunda Etapa: Release Ability (passive), Techniques (2) Hollow Releases Gillian Rage is the most primal Hollow release, although strong in the early stages of Hollow evolution it eventually becomes obsolete once the Hollow reaches the Adjuchas stage of evolution and is permanently replaced. Must be 10,000 Reiatsu - This release grants no unique abilities. - Gillian Rage Release Boost: +2,000 reiatsu and +2 to all stats note that this numbers will not be doubled by your class and specialty skill. -------------------- Adjuchas Evolution is the stage in Hollow evolution where the Hollow attains their unique individual power and abilities. Adjuchas Rage is a more potent version of a Hollows primal rage. Eventually replaced by Vasto Lorde Rage. Must be 25,000 Reiatsu - Must post a 1,500 WC learning to use abilities. - Release unlocks 1 passive release ability and 3 technique slots when activated. These techniques must be based around the release ability. (Ability Access is constant) - Adjuchas Rage Release Boost: +4,000 reiatsu and +4 to all stats note that this numbers will not be doubled by your class and specialty skill. -------------------- Vasto Lorde Evolution is the third classification of Menos and the highest level of evolution. They are extremely small Hollows, roughly the same size as humans, and are extremely rare in number. Vasto Lorde Rage is the most potent version of a Hollows primal rage. Must be 70,000 Reiatsu - Must post a 1,500 WC learning to use abilities. - Release unlocks 1 passive release ability and 3 technique slots when activated. These techniques must be based around the release ability. (Ability Access is constant) - Vasto Lorde Rage Release Boost: +4,000 reiatsu and +4 to all stats note that this numbers will not be doubled by your class and specialty skill. -------------------- The Arrancar (破面 (アランカル), Arankaru; Spanish for "To Tear Off", Japanese for "Ripped Mask") is a Hollow that has removed its mask and has gained Shinigami-like powers. Becoming an Arrancar: Hollow-to-Arrancar transformation has a success rate of 100%. How long one remains a Hollow before deciding to remove their mask and turn into an Arrancar is up to them, but it will affect what they can achieve in the future as seen below. Category:Template